dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dread October
Dread October is the eighth level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary The most advanced nuclear submarine in the U. S. Navy has a new alien admiral. Duke shows up to institute a change in command. Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, dive into the pool of water and swim through the underwater tunnel until you can surface. # When you surface, swim towards the pier, and climb up. Follow the pier towards the shore and the buildings. Go around and into the large control building overlooking the water, there you will get the YELLOW KEY. # Once you have the yellow key, go back out onto the pier and down to the rear of the submarine USS Defiant (it's the fathest one out). Dive in the water at the rear of the sub and surface up through a small hole in the bottom there. # Once you surface, you are inside the sub. Use your yellow key to open the door here. # As soon as you leave the room, go left and follow the path back to the engine room, where you will see two large pistons. Ride the small lift in this area up to the second level. Follow the hall up the stairs and around until you get to the crew quarters, this will be an area with bunk beds on both sides of you. Continue going straight through the halls until you come to the bridge, which will be a large red-lit area with many control panels. # Go all the way through the bridge and through the door at the other end. Continue straight down the hall and around the corner to the right. Go into the first door on your left to claim the RED KEY. # Once you have the red key, now re-trace your steps through the ship back to the engine room. Once there, ride the lift down, then go back to the red-lit area where you started out. You will see three torpedo tubes, and a red key panel. Use your red key to unlock torpedo tube #3 then crawl inside to get the BLUE KEY. # Once you have the blue key, re-trace your steps back to the bridge, and use it on the key panel marked 'torpedoes'. When you insert your key, a door to the right of it will open revealing a switch. Hit the switch to launch the torpedoes. # Once you launch the torpedoes, re-trace your steps back to the torpedo room, then go back down into the water to exit the submarine. # Once you have exited the sub, and are on the surface, swim toward the front of the sub, then continue swimming out into the water toward the burning door with the large nuke symbol above it. # Crawl out of the water and go through the door. Once inside, follow the many steps down to the exit button. Easter eggs * This level is named after the Tom Clancy novel "The Hunt for Red October". Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots None so far. Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels